


Foods of Necessity

by blossomdreams



Series: Scents of Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sugawara Koushi, alpha saeko, implied alpha tanaka, implied omega akiteru, implied omega ennoshita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi making a late night food run for his mate Suga while he catches up with Saeko in the process. All these foods are necessary for the baby after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foods of Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I do love a/b/o and I couldn't resist putting these volleyball dorks in it anymore! I was originally going to do the insecurity one, but changed my mind since this idea has been sitting in the back of my mind after reading some amazing a/b/o things here! So have alpha Daichi getting food for his mate Suga. I have a whole fic planned about Saeko and her amazing idea. Well enjoy!
> 
> Written for DaiSuga week 2015  
> Prompt: Necessity

Suga made sure Daichi was sound asleep before he eased out of his arms. He moved over to the edge of the bed as quietly as he could, looking back to make sure he didn’t wake up Daichi. Before he could slip his feet into his slippers he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and a nose nuzzling his neck. “Where are you going?”

Suga chuckled softly as he leaned into his mate’s arms. “Um, I’m going to get something to eat. The baby is hungry you know.”

Daichi nodded as he muffled his yawn against his shoulder. “What does the baby want to eat tonight?”

Suga hummed as he placed his hand against Daichi’s arm. “Hmm, I know it’s late, but can you get a sesame soba noodle bowl? Along with those chocolate chip cookies I love and a grilled chicken salad too.”

Daichi chuckled. “A salad too?”

Suga nodded with a smile. “For later.”

“Alright, I’ll be back. You stay here and rest.” Daichi kissed his cheek before he got out of bed.

Suga turned to look at him while Daichi looked for some sweatpants and a shirt to throw on. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“Positive. I wouldn’t be much of an alpha if I let my mate out at this time of night.” Daichi rubbed eyes as he walked back over to Suga. He gently placed his hand on the swell of Suga’s stomach and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m happy to get this for you. It’s not a problem.”

Suga nodded as he placed his hand over Daichi’s. “Okay.”

Daichi leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Their lips lingered on each other’s before he pulled back and rubbed their noses together. He gently squeezed his hand before he stood up. “A salad though?” He snickered at the way Suga puffed his cheeks out and rubbed his stomach. “It’s necessary for the baby!”

Daichi laughed. “I know, I know.” He grabbed his blue hoodie and slipped it on before he walked over to the door. “See you in a bit.”

Suga chuckled as he waved back. “See you.”

Daichi flashed a smile before he walked out their room. On his way to the front door his phone buzzed in his pocket. Suga had more things he wanted tonight. Daichi kept the text open as he walked to the store. He hoped he would remember everything Suga wanted tonight.

*~*~*

“Hey Daichi!” Saeko greeted when Daichi walked through the doors of her store. She worked with a few different shop owners in the area to turn a shopping district into one that specialized in omega cravings. While she was an alpha, she remembered being frustrated at times that she couldn’t get a certain food or sweet when she was pregnant. She decided to help out anyone who had pregnancy cravings, especially since she was going to be an aunt soon. The district was made up of different stores, restaurants, and bakeries for those late night sweet runs. Needless to say it was quite a hit with alphas, omegas, and betas alike.

Daichi grinned as he waved back. “Evening Saeko! How’s Tanaka?”

“Ryu’s fine. He’s still nervous about being a father, but I keep telling him that Ennoshita will be fine. Ennoshita is so calm, I’m impressed he can keep up with Ryu when he’s freaking out.” Saeko laughed as she grabbed a basket and walked over to Daichi. “Anyway Suga’s regular?”

“Yeah I ordered his food, but I’m sure he’ll want his favorite snacks too.”

Saeko grinned. “I remember being six months. I know I drove Akiteru crazy, but he never complained very much though. I can’t wait to see how Ryu reacts to that.” She snickered while she walked around the store with Daichi and grabbed Suga’s favorite snacks.

“I’m sure he’ll be able to handle it. He’s doing pretty good now.”

“Wait, until six months roll around.”

Daichi chuckled as he placed a bag of pistachios in the basket while he walked around the store with Saeko. They caught up during their shopping with Daichi checking his phone in case Suga sent him another message about something else he wanted. It was good to know that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi was doing well too. They may have graduated high school a few years ago, but they all kept in contact. Something that made Daichi very happy. He still cared about them, though he tried not to be too worried about them. Sometimes it looked like his captain’s duties still continued.

After placing a box of pocky in the basket, they walked back to the counter where Saeko pointed to the coffee drinks behind her. “Do you want any coffee or anything to help you stay up?”

Daichi shook his head. “No, I’m good. It’s the weekend tomorrow, so I don’t have to go in.”

Saeko grinned. “Going to spend some time with your mate, I take it.”

“Yep! He’s been feeling tired lately. I hope he’ll be able to relax soon.”

“He will, once his body adjusts.” Saeko hummed as she finished ringing him up. Daichi paid for the snacks then grabbed the bags. “Thanks, you’re a lifesaver.”

“No problem! Tell Suga I said hi.”

“I will. Tell Ryu and Ennoshita I said hi and I’ll see them soon.”

“Sure thing. See you later!”

“Take care!” Daichi waved on his way out the store. Now that he had Suga’s snacks the next thing he needed was his food. He stifled a yawn on his way to the restaurant. Daichi waved to the other alphas waiting on food, with his constant nightly runs he got to know them a bit better. He placed the bag of snacks by his feet before he pulled out his phone and played a game while he waited.

He hoped Suga wasn’t too hungry.

*~*~*

“I’m back!” Daichi called out as he walked through the door with food.

“Welcome back!” Suga greeted. He got up from the couch in the living room and followed him to the kitchen where Daichi laid out all the food. He finished by placing the snacks on the counter. “Did I get everything?”

“You did! I can put away all the things I don’t eat for later.” Suga walked over to Daichi and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Thank you so much. You’re welcome to have anything, if you want.”

Daichi shook his head. “I’m fine. This is necessary for the baby, after all.”

“It is.” Suga grinned as he took a seat next to him at the table. He reached for the first item of food while Daichi watched him with a fond smile on his face. In a few months, they would have a little family of their own. There were times when the thought of it made Daichi nervous. Would he be a good father? Would his family have everything they needed? Would they have everything they wanted? If Daichi didn’t watch it, he could get lost in his head. However, when he looked over at Suga, he calmed down again. Daichi knew they would take this next step together and it always calmed him down.

He didn’t know he dozed off, until he felt Suga gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see a sheepish Suga in front of him.

“I’m sorry you got up so early.”

Daichi waved it away before he yawned and stretched his arms above his head. “Told you, it’s no problem. Still hungry?”

Suga shook his head. “Not anymore. I’m sleepy now though. Are you ready to go back to bed?”

Daichi nodded. “Yep, let’s go.” He stood up and took Suga’s hand on the way to their room. He smiled when Suga linked their fingers together.

With Suga by his side, the next step in their lives wasn’t as scary as before.

**Author's Note:**

> I squee and reblog about Haikyuu at my tumblr which is hananonakama07. I love meeting other fans too! ^^


End file.
